RP: Warnings
This Page RP is about the Egyptian army, Nu's Children (controlled by LSSJ4), going to Turkey to warn the Persian city, Mohammad, (controlled by Keffy) about the Major European Forces Alliance. RP LSSJ4 Ptah Benben had been traveling by sea for a few days when he finally arrived at the region known as Pontus, The Egyptian army, Nu's Children, was with him since he was one of it's captains and was going there to warn them about the MEFA, and ask them to join their alliance. Ptah Benben and the army eventually made their way close to Mohammad by horse, and were able to see it in the distance. They sped up their pace and raced towards the city. Keffy Palazzo The general of the city, Zartosht was overlooking the army stationed there, they were trained well, but not exactly of a large size, being of but 30,000 men strong. A scout in the city, stationed ontop of a small watch-tower, quickly noticed the army racing towards the city, and notified Zartosht. As the entire army began to leave the gates of the city, ready to defend it with their lives. LSSJ4 "Wait! Do not attack! We're here to speak with your mayor, Abdul Mohammad! We do not mean any harm to you we have come here for diploamtic purposes only!" - Ptah shouted. Keffy Palazzo "..Fine, you may enter, but only you. Your army is not allowed inside unless you wish them to be riddled with burns and holes." said Zartosht, brandishing his scimitar. LSSJ4 "Understood. Men, lower your weapons and stay out here!" - Ptah says as he follows the Persians into their city to where their mayor is. Keffy Palazzo Zartosht and a few experienced soldiers slowly lead Ptah to the central area of their city, with their leader, Abdul, sitting in a modest, but still somewhat valuable looking, throne-room. LSSJ4 "Hello Mayor Abdul Mohammad. My name is Ptah Benben from the Egyptian city known as Benben. I have come here to ask you and your people to join our army. We have noticed that recently your city has become very poor, has increased crime rates, has many impoverished people with no food, and the name "Mohammad" has been used as a degratory term throughout the land. Which is why I have come here on behalf of my older brother and the mayor of Benben, Atum Benben to ask you to become apart of our city, our army, and help us defeat the evil MEFA. In exchange, we will help you rebuild your city and you will allow us to use your elephants to defeat our enemies. Do we have an agreement?" - Ptah rants. Keffy Palazzo Abdul began whispering with Zartosht, asking him the size of their army, only for the response to be double, if not triple, the size of the standing army here. Thus, abdul rose from his throne, and took off the small hat on his head, with a blue star on it, and calmly crowned it onto Ptah. "We shall agree, our city has become one of the worst in Persia, and we would heavily enjoy it being returned to a standard status. We will send our elephants, we will send our camels and horses. And we will send our iron, copper, bronze, and steel." LSSJ4 "Great! Then we have an agreement! Mohammad will also be renamed as Benben III in order to give it a new positive name and to give it a new start without keeping the previous cursed old name. I will leave some of my men here to oversee things and the rest of us will return home to give word to my brother and bring back supplies to help rebuild this city. Farewell." - Ptah says as he and his men gather up the camels, horses, and elephants and head back home. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Finished RP's